Heated Feelings
by Blackfox92
Summary: ShikaxTema Shikamaru is feeling the heat and it brings out a side of him that Temari wasnt suppose to see,find out what happens. Lemon oneshot Please R&R!


Heated Feelings

Clouds of deviant shapes swam by in the blue ocean sky. Birds flew across this sky singing their cultural morning songs while their wings flapped in a majestic manor, stream lining the wind. The wonder of it all gave goosebumps to all who witnessed it.

The field which Nara Shikamaru now laid in was dotted with petite flowers that glistened in the radiant sun light and swayed in the day's breeze. Insects were ambiguous of this large form but didn't let it stop them from their function. Everything seemed calm...or so nature's elements thought.

Shikamaru had a lot on his mind for today that ''Sand kunoichi '' - as he called her- was coming to Konoha for the information on the chunin exams and needed escorting.

He was still frustrated with the Hokage for choosing him to chaperone her but figured he had to do it whether he liked it or not.

When midday came she would be in Konoha and staying for the following two days. They first met in chunin exams and had to battle in the second part, and after that, they had become...friends of some sort during the times when they saved each other in different occasions.

She teased him at every chance she could get but Shikamaru was just too lazy to care, he thought arguing with women was troublesome and not of worth but sometimes she made it worth it.

She had this fierceness to her that surprisingly appealed to him, but sadly he would never admit it, simply because he did not want to give her any ideas.

It had just gone eleven o'clock, an hour left before she came, Shikamaru had decided he could probably fit in a nap, all that thinking had left him fatigued.

_One hour later..._

The sun was at its hottest making the air sizzle all around, it was turning out to be a hot day, one of the hottest even and walking through it was Temari, heat waves travelling upwards, making her figure an error to the naked eye.

She had arrived half an hour ago, she waited for the Nara boy to show up but nothing so she went to look for him.

Temari had found him in a field sleeping and was currently standing over him, his face was hushed and not in the irate scowl he always wore, she smiled at this.

"_But long enough"_ she thought and with that she pulled her fan from their bindings and swung. A gush of wind was produced and so was yelp, Shikamaru was flung sixteen metres away, after he had realized what had happened he got up and marched towards Temari.

"Are you freakin' crazy?" Shikamaru was fuming, his breath coming out raggedly.

"You were suppose to come and meet at Konoha's gates but you weren't there so i came to find you my self" she was being very blunt which annoyed Shikamaru even more. He was silent for a while and when he couldn't find anything to say he resorted to:

"I hate you"

" And pigs can fly" retaliated. "Now come on, i need to get those files"

Shikamaru grumbled before he started to follow her for he knew today was not going to get any better.

When they had reached the town his stomach started to moan audible enough so that the woman beside him turned her gaze to him and grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes, silently blaming restaurant chefs.

"Looks like someone's hungry, am i right?"

"Oh come on" he answered and pulled her in the direction of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, she astonishingly didn't pull away like Shikamaru imagined she would.

When they got there they were greeted with two bowls of chicken ramen, Shikamaru immediately began to eat but Temari first put her fan down then loosened her dress at the top. Shikamaru choked on his ramen at the sudden exposer.

Several times he sneaked glances at her, it was becoming harder and harder to look away. Eyes a magpie's staring at a beautiful diamond.

Finishing first, Shikamaru waited, he stared at the clouds, completely lost in their abnormal sizes.

In return Temari stared at him, she was fascinated by his eye's tolerance for looking at the sky, completely fascinated.

Shikamaru felt her gaze on him and turned his head towards her, she jumped and looked away, her cheeks burning red.

He grinned to himself for finally he had caught her with her guard down and as a bonus he had something over her.

"Why were you staring at me?" he asked, inwardly smirking.

"I wasn't staring at you, i was just looking around and my eyes just fell upon you ugly face" her tone wasn't convincing anybody and certainly not Shikamaru.

"Whatever" was his reply and got up, now heading for the Hokage's, Temari followed foot and began to walk beside of him.

The sun was at its highest and began its onslaught on the village, everyone closed up shop and retreated into their homes for fear of being sun burnt, the air's temperature had risen to the point of dehydrating and even choking, making it now suicide to go outside.

Temari wasn't the least bit bothered having to live in the desert all of her life but Shikamaru was a different case. His face was contorted into the deepest scowl she had ever seen and his walking had become limp, leaving him two steps behind.

Temari was getting pretty annoyed by his snail's pace so she turned and shouted at him for the umpteenth time to hurry up.

"Will you hurry up?" she asked sounding it a phrase rather than a question.

"I'm hot and i need water so sue me" evidently it was true for his lips had turned grey and his face was drenched in sweat. Temari felt sympathetic towards him. She reached behind her and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him.

Shikamaru felt cautious to this act of kindness and slowly he took the bottle from her, his eyes keeping track of her movements, he brought it to his lips and drank, the cool water quenched the aching thirst that burned in his mouth and onwards.

"Thanks." he handed back the bottle and all she did was snort and carried on walking. This wasn't anything new for Shikamaru, she had her moments of kindness but they were rare so he had to be cautious never the less.

When they had arrived, the Hokage's guards, as usual, were on the look out for threats against their lady. Shikamaru dreaded when he had to come this way because every time they saw him with Temari they would assume they're an item which, to him, was ridiculous.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you ditch the kid and come and have some fun with a real man?" Shikamaru was about to retort but Temari beat him to it. She walked towards him and all the while he was mirroring her movements backwards until he came to the front wall of the building.

The guard felt something prick the uncovered flesh by his thigh, a kunai.

Fear stroked him stiff into place, even though he was twice her age, she was not to be messed with, especially because of her siblings.

"I could never have fun with someone who in rank is a guard and has the tiniest man organ in Konoha." she said to him.

Shikamaru's fingers twitched, he couldn't quite comprehend what he had just heard. _How does she know?_

She was making her way inside the building with a dumbed found Shikamaru behind her.

"By the way, never call me 'pretty lady' again or else i really will slice you." she added then turned to Shikamaru and smirked.

He couldn't help smile himself, she had just showed that she was independent and could take care of herself against perverts, needing no man to do it for her. Another thing, he realized, appealed to him about her.

The room they entered was dust clogged, every wall was filled with books that was eaten away by the years that they had not been used. The furniture was Victorian styled; patterns carved in the cherry oak snaked, covering delicate proportions. An old bulb was pitched over them, giving off a faint light that proved to be not much help in their situation.

Lady Hokage had given them permission to check in her library for books on the chunin exams since she announced she would be no help on that area.

Temari wasn't surprised, knowing that Konoha's Hokage was an alcoholic and a gambler but she respected her none the less.

Shikamaru started on the bookcase to the left of the room and Temari started in the corner which was labelled at the top:_ Exams. _

They searched through books for hours on end until Temari came across a large dusty book that was marked _Chunin Examinations. _Finally she had found a book that, hopefully, could be useful. She severely wanted to leave the powdered library for it was causing her to sneeze and she didn't like the fact that when she breathed in she was inhaling dust particles.

"Shikamaru, come look at this" she prompted.

With his shoulders slouched, hands in his pockets Shikamaru dragged his feet over to where the blonde kunoichi was. The lazy chunin leaned over Temari and examined the open book in her hands. She was scanning through the pages; turning them every few seconds.

As he stood there over her, Shikamaru could not fathom why his eyes always strayed to her hair, her spiky, four pigtailed hair, the smell of desert flowers, the colour of hay, spikes like pins. He tried his hardest to restrain himself from touching it, but that was when Temari turned and face him.

"What are you do..." Shikamaru stopped her with a long and passionate kiss, Temari was frightened by the contact their lips made, the taste of his lips overwhelmed her and at last she kissed him back.

She stood up, her lips still locked with Shikamaru's, and wrapped her arms around his neck, Shikamaru took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, he was bliss smitten, the taste of her cavern was heavenly, he couldn't get enough; the butterflies in his gut demanded more.

Temari pushed the genius against the bookcase roughly then started to rip at

his clothing, Shikamaru did the same. Books dropped from their places as they fought for dominance over the other, but both were too caught up to realise any of this.

By now the only article of clothing that was left on them was their underwear and Shikamaru took this as a chance to grope her tantalizing ass, they were rounded and as full as peaches, the skin was smooth as if a baby's. She moaned when he squeezed both cheeks, pulling her closer to him, he then surprisingly smacked her left cheek, the static of the slap was audible to any who was fifty metres away which caused Temari to squeak.

_Who ever knew Shikamaru was this kinky!_

While this was happening, her head nagged that it was wrong and she debated that felt _so right_! By that time Shikamaru's tongue had started to play with her neck, his saliva tickling her and she giggled, the lazy nin smirked at this.

Down below was a different situation, Shikamaru's manhood had gone achingly hard and if he didn't take her soon it will surely stop functioning; he desperately needed release.

"Mmmm...Shikamaru this...wrong" it was taking a lot out of the desert rose to control her urges, she knew that the unsanitary library wasn't the place to be displaying feelings such as those. But she wanted him so_ badly! _

"Temari...please" Shikamaru bit his bottom lip, her lust filled voice was even turning him on and was making it much harder for him to stop.

Temari suddenly pushed away from and grabbed her clothes while saying, "Shikamaru, I'm sorry but i cant do this, its just wrong." and by that she was out of the door.

She leaned against it to catch her breath then dressed her self and ran out in the open.

"Shit" swore Shikamaru as he looked down at his hard-on. No way could her go outside with a hard cock; he would become the laughing stock of Konoha and most talked about. He had no other choice, he would have to jerk off in the small and dusty library!

-------------------

Else where, Temari found her self walking along the dirty pathway. Anyone could see that she was troubled for she was either screaming to herself,_ why did you do that_? Or_ are you out of your frigging mind?_ or _why did you kiss him?._

"Because your clearly attracted him" stated someone and when Temari looked up she saw a girl with purple mini skirt on and matching top with pins attached to it, her hair was blonde and in a ponytail with a strand of hair out, and she had the widest and bluest eyes Temari had ever seen. _Ino!_

"What are you talking about?" the seventeen year old was trying her hardest to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face.

"I heard you when i was looking for Lady Tsunade" admitted Ino and she too was trying not to blush.

"Oh..." was the blonde's reply.

"Why don't you come and walk with me and I'll tell you a story" she suggested.

And all the fan- user did was nod before she continued on walking beside Ino.

--------------------

The sun was setting in the horizon which produced magnificent colours and made the most depressing of people stop and admire it, it left shadows on all of the houses and buildings that were in view of its light. The blowing breeze turned the night cool and clouds retreated leaving a dark blue washed sky.

Shikamaru had just came out of his shower and was now sitting on his bed with just a towel wrapped around his waist, the forty-five minute _cold _shower that he had taken refreshed him and had retuned his manhood to its normal state.

The shadower-user could not get Temari off of his mind; her skin, her lips and most of all her ass, so firm and nice, just thinking about was turning him on again. "_Maybe it was the heat" _ he reasoned with him self for no way in hell he could be attracted to her.

"Women" he sighed. " They're so troublesome!" he laid back on his bed, he was fooling nobody, of course he liked her for only once in a blue moon did he ever get that hard.

"Shikamaru dinner's ready" shouted his mum but he wasn't really hungry so he declined

"I'm not hungry" he projected.

"Are you sick" she questioned

"No" was all he said, then faintly he could hear his parents conversation.

-----------------------

"He seemed at bit down when he came home, what do you think it is?"

"That girl from Suna came over today so..."

"Do you something happened?" she questioned her husband but before he could reply there was knock at the door.

They both looked at each other, wondering who it could be then Mrs Nara went to the door and opened it. She could not believe what she was seeing, just a moment ago she was talking about her now she's at their door.

"Good evening Mrs Nara, is Shikamaru in?" smiled Temari

"Eh...yes just one moment" Mrs Nara turned away from Temari then shouted, " Shikamaru, someone's at the door for you"

"I don't wanna talk to anyone, tell them to go away" Mrs Nara and Temari frowned at this. The Sand kunoichi had never heard Shikamaru use that tone before; almost like he was depressed or even crying, she wondered if she had really hurt him by running away.

"Why don't you go up anyway, I'm sure he wont mind" suggested Mrs Nara.

Temari nodded politely then went straight for the stairs.

--------------------- 

The lazy chunin was still lying on his bed when he heard footsteps ascending up the stairs, he figured it would be Chouji since he didn't hear his mum say bye.

Then finally there was a knock at the door, he got up and went to answer it.

"Can i come in?" Shikamaru's tanned face was stained with a bright red blush before he moved aside to let her in, no words could come out of his mouth; he was practically dumbstruck.

Temari looked around in his bedroom. It was painted a plain green and white with a matching bedsheets that was crumpled where he had laid, a poster was hung beside a medium sized mirror on a dressing table made out of cream wood, it was dotted with deodorant and cologne along with some other stuff and by the window there was a sofa chair that was faced to the open sky.

Everything was neater than she had expected.

Temari sat on his bed while he sat in the sofa chair, there was an uncomfortable silence between them, Temari was looking down in her hands; fidgeting and Shikamaru watched her.

"Ino... told me" Shikamaru's eyes widened to the size of plates then he stood up and looked out of his window.

"Shit" he swore.

"Is it true?" she walked up behind him and touched his shoulder, his body tensed.

"Maybe" he couldn't believe Ino had told her that he had asked the Hokage himself to go and save her when she was in trouble and that he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her.

She turned him around then looked into his eyes, the moonlight made them glitter as if he was crying, his face was again hushed, she brought her hands to his cheeks and held them there, he was no longer looking at her but at the floor.

She kissed his cheek then dragged her lips across to his mouth and devoured his taste, his heart started to race. He kissed her back, opening her lips and sliding his tongue inside where it just laid there before she started to suck on it,

she marvelled her mouth with tastes of rare qualities; sweetening her arid cavern. Shikamaru snaked his arms around her well-endowed waist then motioned his hands up and down suppling it.

He took her by the hand and carried her to his king-sized bed that was made out of the same cream wood as his dressing table and laid her on top of the soft bed sheets. The eager chunin climbed on top of her then caressed her neck with delightful kisses which evoked moans.

She delighted the skin on his back by smoothing her hands over it and when he pulled away from her neck she looked up at him and smiled, his skin, bathed in the moonlight, reminded her of gold. He kissed her eyes, nose and chin, they tingled as if electricity was passing through his ''oh so delicious'' lips.

He went down to the surface of her chest then ripped the dress and out popped a pair voluptuous breasts protected in dark purple bra, they perked up to him, wanting, needing his touch. Before he gave them any attention he took the rest of her dress off and flung it to the floor, he admired her panties which were silk and almost see through, a smirked was drawn on his mouth.

Shikamaru reached behind her and unhooked her bra, her breasts immediately fell out and jiggled, her nipples were swollen and pert; just the way he liked them. He licked and teased making them increase in size while Temari's hands tightened on the bed sheets.

His hands proceeded downwards arriving at her hot rose, Shikamaru massaged her, wetting her under garments, he then kissed his way down to her to the centre of it. He licked, she felt his hot tongue press through her panties and gasped, he continued to lick, eliciting deafening moans. When her panties finally became a nuisance so he took them off licked her petal walls.

The shadow-user, as a final, sucked on her clitoris and few minutes after she came screaming his name, she laid motionless as lapped up her juices.

After she had recovered, Temari towered up and unfolded the towel from him to meet his large and dripping manhood. She touched it; wiping away his spilt seed, she moved her hand to the base and stroked her hand up then back down at an even pace, Shikamaru groaned. The Suna kunoichi brought his cock to her mouth the licked the head making the lazy chunin's breath hitch in his throat.

Shikamaru couldn't wait any longer he wanted to take her there and now so he gently pushed her back on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance then slid him self in, both moaned in unison. He started off slow then upped his speed while she matched her moans with his every thrust.

They moved skillfully, pleasuring each other every time there bodies met up until when they felt their orgasms nearing. Temari brought Shikamaru's lips to hers and kissed him running her tongue over his and then with one more thrust Shikamaru hit her spot and she came along with him, Temari moaned and Shikamaru groaned.

He looked down at her while catching his breath and his heart lurched forward, he didn't quite know what it was until he felt himself hardening again.

Temari felt something hard press against her leg and laughed then commented, "Your a beast".

" Its your fault, not mine" he rolled off of her and she snuggled close to him, breathing in his scent.

Temari started to draw a shape with her fingers on his chest, tracing it over and over again, Shikamaru felt what the shape was and kissed her head, his manhood going back to its original size.

_**Enough was said .**_


End file.
